When the Obvious Isn't Clear Enough
by icecream26
Summary: I've made many mistakes in my life, but never realized it. Almost living life blind. Until, I got an arranged marraige with a certain timid, midnight haired, lavender eyed beauty. That's when my eyes finally opened, and realized the obvious had been in front of me the whole time. I just needed someone to clear it up for me. AU NaruHina
1. Prologue

**HELLOOOO guys :D I'm new to writing on ff, but I've read A LOT of stories here. My first fanfic, so ya, if it sucks laugh all you want, but I _had_ to write a forced marriage, or marriage of convenience fic (also, I'm kinda gonna give you A Thousand Years of Death if you even call it stupid ;D). I'm just like 'there are so many SasuSaku forced marriage fics, but none of NaruHina.' SOOOOO, I'm just like lightbulb, perfect idea, ain't it ? Naruto and Hinata should have their share of drama too ! This fic is mostly inspired by my most fav SasuSaku fic, _Incomplete by the__.terrorist_ Enjoy and I'm a new writer, so please review and give me some feedback. **

**Disclaimer: *Transformation Justsu* Ya hi, I'm Masashi and I'm kinda give all the rights of Naruto to... *Real Masashi* You imposter ! Only I, Masashi Kishimoto, own everything related to Naruto ! *Transformation Jutsu ends* **

**Me: Oh shit nuggets...**

* * *

People have called me many names. Actually, _many _people have called me many names. Idiot, stupid, _dobe. _I've heard 'em all. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru. They've all said 'em. Sure, they hurt sometimes, but I knew that one day, when I'll be a leader of something great, they're _all _gonna respect me. Believe it.

Yet, there was one person who didn't fit into the group. She never called me anything, yet when she looked upset because of me, it tore me down. She respected me before I even respected myself. She made me realize without even speaking for more than two minutes that, no matter how confident I seemed about my life, I had made mistakes.

Even though she never had enough love given to her, she still gave me all she had. She never got accepted, yet she accepted me. She accepted me all, with mistakes, flaws and everything.

But, guess what's the most upsetting part about that?

She was the one who got to deal with my mistakes.

**My **mistakes, my errors, my blunders.

**My fault.**

Guess I'm not making much sense now, am I? Guess I'll have to start from the start for you to understand. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and this is the story of how I fell in love, got love back, made mistakes, and was forgiven.

This is the story of how I unwillingly married Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

**I KNOWWWWW tiny chapter, eh ? It's just an intro, hopefully the later chapter will be longer, cause I have sooo many ideas swiming in my head, and I might use _all _of them. Don't worry, if I'm not too lazy, a new chapter's gonna be up soon. But, since I'm a lazy bastard, patience young grasshopper. OHHH and this is AU so Hinata and Naruto don't know each other. Like, they only know each other's name and a bit of each others personality through one Uchiha, since he's friends with both. **


	2. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEYYYY EVERYONE ! Miss me? You know you did ;D Yup, its the same loser's story you added to make her feel better. *SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT BOUT WHAT I SAY, THE STORY STARTS AFTER THE BOLD, THE BOLD UNDERLINE IS THE STARTING* Soo, anyways, how long has it been? If its been long then, sowey. I've been doing a ton of work because of mid-terms and plus exams are also coming soon :( And today, I'm just like, "I have to update, have to update, no matter how bullshitty this chapter is" I actually finished this chapter a long time ago (Two weeks ago) and I was thinking bout the story and I wrote a lot of future chapters so the updates are gonna be hopefully faster. Umm, oh yea, if you guys wanna give me some ideas, just private message me and I will surely read it. If I like it a lot, I'll definitely use it in my story. Don't copy this story anywhere else, cause that would make me sad. And angry. Ummm... what else ? OH YEA ! If you lovelies know any good NaruHina fics, PLEASE tel me some ! I haven't found many that have really captured my attention. I'll just tell you something though, I DO NOT read NaruHina fics that change A LOT from the original manga/anime. Like, if its like in the real world (ya I call it that :P) like mine, please tell me. I don't want fics that have like strong Naruto from the beginning or if they give Naruto a special power he's not supposed to have. THERE HAS TO BE NARUHINA FICS WITH DRAMA ! The fics that I've found, the story is not something I'm not interested in or that the way its written is not effective. Oh, again, I'm new so if I somehow updated this wrong or something, well, then just tell or HELP MEE !**

**Disclaimer: This is the last damn time, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

**Now, let the show begin :D**

* * *

**Well, I guess it all started when I went to work one morning...**

* * *

**Uzumaki and Uchiha Enterprises**

I grinned as I saw the name of our company. It was large, view able and the best part? It was written in _orange_**_._**

When I say that word, I grin. When teme says that word, he cringes.

He isn't happy about that, and the fact that Uzumaki comes before Uchiha. Again, me grinning, him cringing. HEHEHE. Why didn't he do anything to stop it because he is also the co-owner of our amazing company? Well, because the bastard finally admitted that I'm just better than him.

Sasuke was also... kinda... knocked out in the hospital.

HEY! I WASN'T THE REASON HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL. Sheesh, a guy knocks him out twice and then every time he's knocked out, I'm the culprit.

You wanna the truth? It was cause Sasuke was in _looooooveee_, he couldn't see where he was driving. And he calls me irresponsible.

That doesn't make sense, does it?

Him and Sakura had a "falling out" and he had to drive after her before she boarded her flight to Sweden to further continue her studies in the medical field. Sasuke chased her, after having a whole angst-y, self discovery moment. And, after that... I think you can figure out the rest of the picture. Blah blah blah, Sasuke hit a pole, blah blah blah, Sakura cancelled her flight to go check on him in the hospital, blah blah blah, he finally took the stick that was shoved in his ass out.

They got together after having a whole love hate relationship throughout university. We all knew each other in middle school, but high school was where we all truly got to know each other and that's also where Sasuke and I started our _beautiful _relationship (sarcasm intended).

We hated each other, but we eventually became best friends, even though Sasuke has another stick up his ass, so he can't admit it (sometimes I wonder how many sticks he has up there). While having a brotherly relationship, we both also realized that, together, we were unbeatable in the business world. With his clever (and many times of disturbing) mind and my mind-blowing and amazing (and you know, the list goes on about my awesomeness) verbal skills and persuasiveness, we _ruled_ the business world. Thus, creating the Uzumaki and Uchiha Enterprises.

_Uzumaki _and Uchiha. Me grinning.

I exited the car, savoring the crisp smell of the autumn leaves that were dancing around in the wind. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, with the leaves slowly turning a beautiful crisp brown while slowly dropping from the trees. Even though summer would no doubt be my favourite season, each season brought its own beauty. But I will never say that out loud, Sasuke-teme will just laugh. If you've ever heard Sasuke laugh, then... umm well... that's impossible because Sasuke doesn't laugh.

Anyway, I went towards the reception desk inside. I almost sighed with relief when I remembered that our last crazy receptionist got fired. Thank god for that. The crazy chick locked me in my office, and um... tried to do um... "stuff" with me.

But I almost cringed when I thought of the fact that we were getting _another_ new receptionist. About ninety-nine percent of the applications for that job were women. Let me tell you this now, the interviews were _not _pleasant. The clever asshole Sasuke gave me the job to hire the receptionists. Sakura heard that a couple of the applicants still tried to seduce Sasuke. She gave them a very clear sign to stay away from "her" man, but I think one of them didn't really get the warnings. After Sakura was through with her, Sakura refused to pay the hospital bill.

I was about to walk towards the receptionists desk, when a running, brown blur almost collided with me.

"Tenten! What's the rush?"

The person I addressed to turned around to face me and a grin set her face. Her brown hair was tied in her signature buns and she looked slightly disheveled.

"Narutooo just the person I was looking for!"

"What're you doing here? Last time I checked, you didn't work here"

"Well, check again _boss_" She giggled, "I'm your new receptionist! Great huh?"

I almost cried tears of joy when I heard her. Tears of absolute and utter _joy_. Here was Tenten, in her usual tomboy demeanour and all I could see was the heavenly light that shined upon her. And, of course I couldn't miss the angelic choir singing in the background.

"May god bless your soul" Was all I said as I hugged her. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was rolling her eyes, but I could tell she was smiling.

"Overreacting as usual, eh? What's the big deal anyways?'' Tenten asked "I mean, when Sakura decided to give me the job application..." She paused, and whispered, "I think i might have even seen Sasuke smile"

I put a hand on her shoulder, and said gravely "My dear Tenten, Sasuke doesn't smile unless he sees a bunny getting hit by a car"

Tenten chuckled and said, "Hey speaking of Sasuke, could you give him this report to check over? It's from the Nara Corporation. You're so lucky that I got chosen to deliver it, I got bombarded by bimbos when they found out that they might get to see you _and_ Sasuke."

Tenten shivered while giving me the report.

"That's the answer to why it's a big deal you got hired. But, anyways, how come you can't deliver it to the Uchiha bastard yourself?" I inquired.

She shrugged, "I knocked on his office door. Doesn't seem to be here."

I grinned. I knew _exactly _what he was doing in there.

"I don't like that smile on your face."

"See ya later Tenten!" I waved while jogging towards, Sasuke's office, report in hand. "Oh and try your best to be the only one to deliver reports to us!"

"Fat chance! I don't want to be buried in a mountain of boobs!" I heard as I neared Sasuke's office, while sniggering.

I used my spare key to enter Sasuke's office (he didn't know I made a copy) and embarrassing them when they were in a very heated make-out session. I got a hell of a beating from Sakura and received some very colourful words from Sasuke's mouth. But it was worth it.

"Sasuke-teme, you never told me you hired Tenten." I said as I sat across from Sasuke who was sitting behind the desk while reading the report, with Sakura on his lap. Yes, I was grinning at him, while he kept showing me the finger.

"I actually gave Tenten's application to him last week, Sasuke met with her on Wednesday, and two days later here she is, the new receptionist!"Sakura answered for him.

"Where did you even find her? Tenten didn't talk to anyone in like a year, ever since... you know, the 'incident'."

"We eventually found her. Her friends and I managed to get her to forget about him. But, still... nobody knows where he is. No one's heard from him."

"But, come _on, _someone's bound to have heard from him," I said with a hint of disbelief in my voice. I looked at Sasuke, "Come on, weren't you childhood friends with his cousin?"

"Ya, but her father completely closed her off from the world when he made them move to France during high school. I've tried to contact her, but looks like her father wanted to completely sever any old ties she had."

"Well, wherever he is, he better tell me where. I mean, it's not as bad when you left for three years without telling anyone, but I'm still worried. But, I know he's perfectly fine."

As I said this, Sakura looked down while Sasuke looked out of the window.

I blinked, "Something I say?"

Sasuke scowled as he removed my feet off of his desk, while Sakura looked uneasy, "Well, Tenten kinda thinks that he might have..." She paused.

"What?"

"Naruto, Tenten thinks he might have, moved on... You know... ."

I blinked.

Sasuke huffed, "He might have died."

I searched for signs of a lie on their faces. They were definitely joking right? They had to be! I gave a short laugh and said, "Nice on guys. I actually thought you were serious."

Again, Sakura looked uneasy while Sasuke's face was emotionless. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but I immediately cut her off, "I'm not in a mood Sakura. He's alive. I know he is, because I would know."

"Naruto..."

"I told you. I _know _he's alive. He would've told Tenten or Lee at the _very_ least."

I felt a small hand on my shoulder and Sakura's jade eyes looking at me determinedly. "Naruto, you're _absolutely_ right. Sure he was an asshole... actually _is _still kinda an asshole since the stick up his ass is almost as far as the stick up Sasuke's. But, I think Sasuke's is-"

"The point Sakura." I heard Sasuke say while sighing.

"Uh yeah. Even though he might not show that he likes anyone, after spending a large amount of time with Sasuke, I think I know that people like that aren't always as moody as they seem. Because of you, his whole perspective on his life completely changed and he just _has_ to contact you. I _know _you're gonna hear from him sooner or later, and it's probably gonna be sooner rather than later. So relax, I mean you still have a ton of friends that you can lean on. You haven't forgotten me, right?" She leaned in and whispered, "And of course you forgot bout Sasuke."

"Heard and ignored."

Sakura blushed while I grinned. "Ya, everything's fine." Sakura grinned too and I could see Sasuke smirking, "Now, come on dobe, at noon, we'll go get some ramen."

I grinned.

"But, its on you teme."

* * *

Later that night, after an uneventful day, I decided to go home. When I reached home, I opened the door of my car and got out. It took about ten minutes for me to find the keys to my house. Only about four out of ten minutes was actually put into looking. The rest was me spewing swears and at the same time freaking out. Come on, when you've got a house like mine, you just have to be responsible.

_"GODDAMMIT! Same damn thing everyday!"_

It actually wasn't my idea to buy such a large house. The four years I spent with my godfather, he convinced me to live in luxury when I had the chance. Except his _luxury _wasn't really... orthodox. His choice of luxury got him his nickname, the perverted hermit (created by yours truly). The house was probably the most innocent item on his list.

I opened the door to my house to be greeted by the same thing that has surrounded me since I was just a child. Loneliness.

How I want to come home and be greeted by a smiling face. Be it a mother, father, child, wife. Just, come home and be happy knowing my entrance through that door has caused someone else happiness. Just me hollering, "I'M HOOOOME!" and knowing that it caused someone else to smile. Knowing that someone would be sick with worry when I wouldn't be back.

To know that because of me, I make their house a home.

I sighed and set my office bag on the floor. Maybe if I close my eyes, I could imagine someone waiting right on the other side of the door every time I open it. They would take my bag and place it in the room, while I could smell the delicious smell of homemade cooking wafting through the kitchen.

I walked towards the kitchen, crossing my fingers in hope that my crazy and completely irrational dream would maybe, just _maybe, _come true. All I saw when I turned on the lights was a big, empty kitchen.

**Empty**.

I snort.

Sure, I don't feel empty when I'm surrounded by my friends. But, they have their lives too, their own families too. I didn't feel loneliness with my godfather, but he passed away. Everyone is constantly telling me the my parents loved me greatly. But, they're not with me. With moments like these, the loneliness just returns like a ghost whose soul has not been put to rest properly. Returning to haunt me until my own bitter death. I want love that will stay with me always. That will stay through thick and thin and love that is _eternal._

I sighed, feeling older than twenty-three.

I knew that was too much to ask, considering I had a fair amount of people who I love, and who love me back. Asking for eternal love seemed like something... out of my grasp. Something... I was never destined for, taking into account that every time I thought I was going to achieve everlasting love, it would slip out of my hands. Just imagining someone loving me forever made me sick with hope and want. Eternal love... what I wouldn't give to achieve it?

As I was leaving the kitchen, my phone started to ring. Without bothering to check the caller I.D, I answered the phone.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said wearily, but the tone of my voice had nothing to do with the fact that it was eleven at night.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time Naruto, but this is urgent."

My eyes instantly widened at the sound of the voice.

* * *

**Admit it, shittiest attempt to "leave you hanging". I mean, its pretty obvious who it is. If you don't then... um... DUN DUN DUUUNNN ! Well, the next chapter is gonna be pretty sad and all the emotional shit. That's the only reason why Sasuke is easier to write than Naruto, Naruto's sometimes too damn emotional. But, I still love him (love Pain/Pein the most though :D) So, keep an eye out for the next chapter, hopefully its faster. Oh yea, I feel annoying today so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! UNTIL NEXT TIME ! I'm so annoying**


End file.
